Masochistic Servant (NeoGin)
by Truxxton
Summary: Dr. Neo Cortex expects the best out of his little servant, Dr. N. Gin. However, when quite a mistake is made, the cyborg will have a lesson to learn. And boy, will he learn it well. (WARNING: SADOMASOCHISM, BLOODPLAY, JUST BAD THINGS IN GENERAL) (Reviews are absolutely welcome; guest or not!) (practical hiatus until writer can stop procrastinating orz)
1. Ch1

**A/N: This was written by not only me, but by a friend, too. Therefore, I'm not taking all credit for this fiction. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

It was another normal day in the lab, and Dr. Neo Cortex was busying himself with fixing and stabilizing his seemingly tattered-up Evolvo-Ray. The machine had many faults, and with Neo working by himself at that time, it wasn't an easy job without N. Brio around anymore. Though, the scientist's servant, Dr. N. Gin, knew of Neo's efforts into fixing up the old machine. After a while of thinking, N. Gin thought that he should give him some help. He knew that Neo deserved a break from such hard work, and that a henchman like himself should've been put to good use at times like these. He slowly scampered up to Neo's working station, and he nervously tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uhm... s-sir, do you acquire any assistance..?" He spoke, trying to sound as confident in himself as possible.

Neo jolted slightly as he was suddenly tapped, and he turned to see who had interrupted his work. "Ah, N. Gin! about time you've offered to do something around here..." With that said, he grabbed a hammer from his desk and placed it into N. Gin's gloved hand.

N. Gin nodded as he heard his higher authorities' voice, and he grasped the hammer in his hand, looking over the Evolvo-Ray. "V-very sorry I didn't volunteer earlier, s-sir..." He spoke in a hushed tone. "Do you know which parts of the... of the machine... need fixing?" He could barely speak, though he managed his sentences better than usual.

Neo sighed, and he gestured towards the left side of the machine. "Try looking inside the thing..."

N. Gin scurried to the specified side of the ray, and he found some loose panels. He opened them up a bit more, and inside the machine were wired upon wires, tangled and unorganized. "I'll work on these... i-is that alright with you, sir?" He asked permission for everything from his master.

Neo nodded at N. Gin's question, simply answering, "That's fine by me, N. Gin... gives me one less job to do..."

"Of course..! Someone like you doesn't deserve to work so, so hard..." N. Gin nodded enthusiastically, immediately getting to work on the machine's insides. "Y-you know, you do such a great job at making such _glorious_ inventions..." He loved to compliment Neo, since he knew Neo loved the feeling of superiority. N. Gin was pretty much a suck-up, though he never noticed it.

After all of N. Gin's rambling, however, Neo interrupted him. "Don't you think I know that already?" He scoffed, sounding awfully annoyed.

N. Gin fidgeted around uncomfortably when he heard his superiors' tone of voice, and he put his head down ashamedly. "O-oh... m-my apologies, m-master," He stuttered even worse now, fumbling with the tool in his hands. "I'm v-very sure you knew such... facts, already..." He felt terribly vulnerable by now.

Neo was more focused on the machine N. Gin was fixing than N. Gin himself at the moment, and he raised his voice quite a bit at his henchman. "Just fix the damn machine already, N. Gin! I have work to do!"

This made poor N. Gin jump, and he whined. "I-I'm so sorry, m-master..!" He dropped the tool he was using, and he held his hands together, now facing Neo. "Oh, p-please forgive me, my m-master..." He felt worthy of being smacked, just like every other time he had made even the simplest of mistakes. He was expecting it by now, and he tensed up cautiously. Neo noticed this, and he raised his hand threateningly.

"Give me a reason why I should accept that _pathetic_ excuse of an apology, N. Gin?" He growled, getting close to his servant.

The smaller man cowered, covering his face with his hands and arms. "I-I-I didn't mean to upset you, n-not at all!" He sobbed quietly, yet uncontrollably.

Neo let out a mean hiss and lowered his hand. "Just get back to working if you know what's good for you..!" He walked away, settling down across the lab. N. Gin nodded rather quickly, and he picked up his tool from the ground, keeping his mouth shut for the next hour. Once he finished re-wiring the machine and whatnot, he nailed the panels back into the side of the machine. He went over to where Neo had settled himself, and he hesitated for a moment, yet he finally spoke. "Ah, Master..." He was quivering a bit, as he was still fearful of Neo.

Neo turned around in his chair, and he gazed at N. Gin uninterestedly, almost seeming to have forgotten what the cyborg had been doing for the time being. He took another sip of his tea. "Yes..?"

"I fixed up the Evolvo-Ray, just like you said; would you like to test it out?" When he spoke that last part, he started to sweat. 'What if it didn't work? What would master do to you then?' These thoughts raced through his head, and unfavorably, too.

Neo was happy that N. Gin was finished with his work, though he didn't show any sense of being proud of him. He sighed and carelessly passed his tea to N. Gin, spilling a few drops and making the smaller man hiss in light burning pain. N. Gin put the drink down on the nearby desk, and hurried up to Neo. The taller man looked the machine up and down, trying to find any flaws. After a moment, he nodded. "Get me a test subject, N. Gin."

N. Gin lit up, and he hurried out of the room, quickly coming back with a caged animal, what seemed like a harmless little hamster. He prepared the specimen right under the ray, and he grinned maliciously, giggling to himself. "Just fire it away when you're ready!" He chirped.

Neo expressed an evil smirk, and he took over the controls on the Evolvo-Ray. He gave off a cruel chuckle before firing up the machine. However, all the machine did was make a few awkward noises, and then break down, smoking. As soon as this happened, N. Gin's smile quickly faded into a frightened frown. "O-oh geez... I th-think I wired something wrong..!" He hurried to check on the seemingly broken machine.

Neo approached his nervous henchman. His hands were clenched into fists, an anger growing slowly in him. "N. Gin...?"

The smaller man could swear that he felt his heart skip a beat or two, and he got very nervous very quickly. He opened up the panels that he had previously closed, and he peered inside. The wires inside the machine were absolutely fried. "Oh God... oh no, oh no, no..." He swore to himself, watching Neo come up to him.

"What did you do to my Evolvo-Ray?" Neo growled, peering maliciously down at the poor cyborg. N. Gin shrunk back, almost sinking down to his knees, feeling terribly scared.

"I-I only tried to fix it! I swear, o-oh, I swear!" He covered his face again, tears welling in his unique eyes. He knew what he was gonna get, and he was gonna get it good.

Neo kept himself well postured, and he glared down at his servant. "N. Gin... Stand up and explain what you've done here..."

N. Gin was sobbing uncontrollably by now. "A-all I did was rewire the cords inside the machine..! They must've still been... t-tangled, b-because they're useless now; f-fried!" He tried to stand up straight the best he could, though he still covered his face. "I-I didn't mean it, p-please don't hurt me..!"

On the outside, N. Gin was scared more than ever before, but in his head, he actually wanted such a painful thing to happen to him. It was his sick, masochistic nature that made him think such horrendous thoughts. Neo could sense this, and he put on a mockingly sweet tone of voice. " _N. Gin... Show me your face..._ "

* * *

TBC


	2. Ch2

Slowly, N. Gin lowered his guard, revealing his red, tear-streaked face. He sniffled, looking up at his master with a fear-filled, apologetic gaze. Almost immediately, Neo suddenly raised his hand up and swung it down, giving N. Gin a harsh slap across the face. The cyborg squealed, turning his face away and covering the now forming bruise on his check. His masochistic personality got to him as he cried out, "Th-thank you, Master..!" He knew he deserved such harsh treatment, but _holy hell_ was it painful.

Neo watched the pain filled cyborg, forcing down a sadistic smirk. He harshly gripped N. Gin's missile and shoved him down onto the ground, making him yelp and fall onto his hands and knees. "I'm not through with you yet, you _imbecile!_ " He hollered down at N. Gin, snarling slightly and circling around the cyborg before kicking him in the ribs real hard. Neo allowed a cruel smile to curl his lips upward.

N. Gin cried out again, and he grabbed the side which Neo had nailed him. It felt as if the mad scientist just broke a rib in the cyborg's chest, even under all that fat of N. Gin's. The pain... oh, the pain made him feel so good, and as sick as it was, he wanted more. "Oh g-god... Thank you again, M-Master!" He yelled over sobs of pain, his tears dripping onto the floor below him.

Neo chuckled darkly, and he rested his booted foot on the back of N. Gin's head, leaving it here for a moment before suddenly, and forcefully, slamming his face onto the cold, hard ground. N. Gin could barely yelp, and he hears a sickening crack in his nose. He couldn't thank Neo for this injury, as he saw blood drip rather quickly out of his nose and onto the tile floor. He groaned, out of both pain and pleasure, as he tried using some of this strength to try and squirm his body away from Neo. The mad scientist hissed, noticing this, and he lifted his foot, though he brought it back down on N. Gin's back and forced the cyborg down, preventing him from squirming away. N. Gin was practically a cockroach compared to how Neo was treating him, yet something inside of him yearned for more of this gruesome treatment. "Have you had enough, N. Gin?" He teased, a sassy tone in his voice.

"M-more! N. Gin wants more..!" He excitedly spoke, before he coughed, seeing blood spritz out of his nose and spread across the floor. The poor man was panting, almost as if he was a dog; if anything, he was Neo's little bitch.

Neo raised an eyebrow at this response, and he reached down to grab the hammer near the now ruined machine. "Hmm, is that so?" Neo hummed, planning what he was to do to N. Gin with such a tool.

The smaller man saw Neo grab the hammer out of the corner of his eye, and his heart fluttered. "Y-yes, master!" He squirmed around out of excitement and adrenaline, though he was praying to god that he wouldn't bash him in the head. One head injury was quite enough to handle, and he didn't need another.

At the cyborg's response, Neo turned N. Gin onto his back with one swift kick. N. Gin didn't even try to get up once he was kicked onto his back, and if anything, he just sprawled himself out on the floor. Though he let off a whine as he felt a throbbing pain grow where he was kicked before. The taller man leaned down to examine N. Gin's broken nose, and he hummed. "My, my... I've done quite a number on you already..."

"Y-you really have, m-master..." He spoke nasally, though he attempted to turn his head so he wouldn't choke on his own blood. "You'll d-do more, w-won't you?" He giggled softly, out of pure craziness.

Neo chuckled at this question. "Oh, N. Gin..." He brought the hammer close to his face. "You can _definitely_ count on it..." He lifted the hammer up, and swung it down, whacking it harshly across N. Gin's face. His jaw let out a disgusting crack, and the poor man let out a distressed noise. He tried to say something, but the immense pain in his jaw, more-less his face, caused him to keep still, yet not for long. He was panting much harder now, as it suddenly became much more difficult to breathe. Neo smirked, loving N. Gin's reactions, and he aimed the hammer at his face again.

N. Gin had a high tolerance for pain, but if Neo was going to aim for his face again, then that's where the cyborg drew the line. He tried to say something along the lines of "Stop! Not the face!" and he covered his face with his hands. Neo hissed in annoyance, and without hesitation, he brought the hammer down to the poor man's hands as hard as he could. N. Gin instantly moved his hands away, the throbbing pain spreading through his arms. He tried to worm away from Neo, obviously frightened. _"P-pleeeth, mathhter- ahh leetht thhomewhare ather thhan my fathe..!_ " He tried to speak, though all that came out was barely understandable jibber-jabber.

Neo growled and he roughly grabbed at N. Gin's missile, making the cyborg cry out in pain. "Speak clearly, you mumbling _hooligan!_ " Neo yelled at N. Gin, making him wince.

" _A-ah thhaid... hit ahht leetht thomewhare elth..!_ " He spoke slowly, and he tried to form words as best as he could with an aching, if not, broken jaw. It was much harder than it sounded, and it was as painful as ever.

Neo couldn't understand a word N. Gin was saying, and he yanked the missile up, barely loosening it from N. Gin's cranium. "What was that? Are you mocking me?!" Neo hollered at the lesser man. N. Gin yelped at the tugging, though he groaned long and loud, shaking his head agonizingly slow. He turned to spit some bloody phlegm out of his mouth, even if it was a minimal amount. Neo hissed and raised the hammer again. "Then don't test my patience!"

N. Gin quickly, and painfully, nodded. " _Y-yethh, mathhter..!_ " He didn't know how he would be expected to speak with such a messed up jaw. Though Neo whacked him mercilessly at his face again, this time the metal side of his face, which N. Gin didn't see coming. The metal plate made a loud **CLANG** type of noise, and the metal was therefore dented. N. Gin could barely feel it, though he still cringed from the sound. He could feel a throbbing deep in his head; a headache that was only going to get worse.

Neo looked N. Gin up and down, and his blood-lust still didn't seem to be satisfied. He hovered the hammer over N. Gin's face again, more specifically his already damaged nose. As N. Gin noticed this, he started to whine like crazy, begging for Neo not to break his nose any further. He'd have just about anything else than that at this point, and his nose was pouring enough blood as it was. Neo growled in annoyance at this reaction, he snapped at his servant. "Oh, stop whining, will you!?"

Although unlikely of him, N. Gin disobeyed his master's orders, and all he did was quiet down. He was still begging loud enough for Neo to hear him, and the superior man was growing more and more furious due to such action. Neo brought the hammer away from N. Gin's face and dropped it before getting up. The cyborg shuddered hearing the hammer clang on the ground. N. Gin needed a much harsher punishment for defying and disobeying his master, and Neo knew this well and clear.

* * *

TBC


	3. Ch3

N. Gin thought that Neo was finished with him, that he could lay down and rest for a while. Though he was oh so wrong, and he didn't know it. Cortex went over to a cupboard in the laboratory, which he kept surgical equipment for dissections and whatnot. He opened up the cabinet, and he began to look for one of the sharpest scalpels he had.

While Neo was busy paying attention to picking out equipment, N. Gin shakily got up onto his aching feet. He took a look over at the exit of the room, and he thought to himself, ' _Should I really leave?_ ' _'The best is yet to come, N. Gin._ ' Something in his head wanted this, and although he tried to block out that specific thought, he couldn't bring himself to walk toward the door. Instead, he looked back and forth between the exit and Neo, unable to make a decision. Though when N. Gin saw Neo pull out an awfully large and sharp scalpel, the cyborg finally decided to stumble hurriedly toward the exit of the room. Thought he was a tad too late, what with all that waiting.

Neo had turned around and spotted N. Gin making an attempt to abscond, and he raised his voice loud and clear. "N. Gin!" He hollered. The poor cyborg jumped, turning and seeing his angry superior, which terribly frightened him. He didn't say anything, however, as he tried to make a faulty run for the door. Neo growled in annoyance and stomped over to N. Gin, grabbing his angular collar. He yanked the smaller man back, making him fall reluctantly onto his knees. "You are _not_ going anywhere!"

N. Gin coughed hard, and he shivered horribly. "P-please, Master..! N-no more!" He tried to speak to the best of his ability, though his jaw wouldn't nearly allow him.

Neo didn't take N. Gin's pleas into consideration even the least bit, and with no mercy, he harshly slashed the cyborg's back with the scalpel, cutting into his shirt and flesh. N. Gin hissed in pain as the cold metal stung. Some blood trickled out of the slanted wound, slowly staining the back of N. Gin's coat red. He arched his back, tensing his body again to attempt to endure such stinging pain. Neo glared down at the poor, bleeding man, with a twisted grin spreading on the madman's face. N. Gin slowly turned himself around, though he didn't dare lay on his bleeding back. He looked up horrifically at Neo, choking out another sob. He was speechless; he knew his pleading was useless, and he could barely stand anymore, and so he sat on the hard floor, defenseless.

Neo leaned down and pressed his bloody scalpel against N. Gin' fleshy cheek threateningly. "You don't know how much I _love_ seeing you cry, N. Gin..." He spoke, his voice taking a gravelly tone.

N. Gin felt the cold metal press against his bruised skin, and he sniffled, his lips quivering. "I-I know you... you d-d-... Master..." He softly spoke jumbled words, his breath hitching.

"Why don't I make you scream, hmm?" Neo teased, pressing the scalpel harder against the lesser man's skin. The metal was cold, and it was unfavorable to the cyborg.

N. Gin groaned, and soon he was anxiously panting again. "Y-you would like that... w-wouldn't you, Master..?" He was terribly skeptical at this point, and his whole body ached and stung.

"Oh, I would..." Was Neo's reply, before he suddenly sliced into N. Gin's cheek, making a deep and quick cut. As soon as he felt the sharp tool slice into his skin again, whether Neo's answer was yes or no, N. Gin screamed as loud as he could. Adding onto his broken jaw, the pain was near unbearable. He screamed for a good five seconds before gasping, catching himself some breath. He wanted to yell again, but he'd rather save his throat the pain.

Neo snickered at N. Gin's loud voice, and he began to carve off some of the skin on the cyborg's exposed cheek. N. Gin hollered again, and he tried to turn his head away, but to no avail. By now, there was a growing puddle of blood spreading on the floor, both from N. Gin's cheek and his nose. Neo continued to slice until he stopped halfway, taking the scalpel out of N. Gin's cheek and seeing the calved skin hang off of the man's face. N. Gin let off a whine, and he reached up to try and feel the skin that drooped from his face. He shivered, and he turned to look at Neo, expecting him to do or say something. Whatever he would've done, he had no choice but to go through with it.

Neo took hold of the loose skin hanging from N. Gin's face, and he gently pulled at it, seemingly curious. Though after a moment, without notice, he cruelly tore the skin off of his face, causing blood to gush from the wound. N. Gin expectantly gave off another bloody scream, and he successfully turned away again, cupping his exposed, bloodied cheek with his hands. Within seconds, his gloves were smeared with a deep red color, and he began to cry again. "N-no more, no more..!" He tried to yell as loud as he could.

Neo surprisingly understood N. Gin this time and he tilted his head. "No more? Oh, N. Gin... I thought you were much more tolerable to pain like this..!"

N. Gin, in fact _, could_ handle pain much worse that what he was experiencing now. Though he was terribly scared, and he was afraid of something, though he didn't know what. He twitched, attempting and succeeding to slap the scalpel out of Neo's grip. Neo jumped when the scalpel was suddenly knocked out of his grip, and he was left in silence for a while, being taken aback by N. Gin's disobedient action. N. Gin growled, glaring at Neo with a mean look. Though his personality snapped to it's lesser side, and it took the man a moment to realize what he had done. He was instantly panicky, and he started to tear up. "I-I-I'm sorry, sir..! I d-didn't mean to do s-such a thing!"

Neo quickly began to feel frustrated, and he suddenly gripped N. Gin's wrist real tight. " _How dare you..._ " He sneered.

N. Gin didn't try the slightest bit to move away this time, since he knew he deserved such a punishment. He was actually very shaky, and he hiccuped, as result from all his sobbing. Neo glared at N. Gin, before he harshly twisted the cyborg's wrist, causing it to give out a sickening **SNAP**!

N. Gin clenched his hand into a fist, and he screamed again, gasping afterwards. "Th-thank you..!" He didn't forget to say such, as he was supposed to. Whatever his master gave him, he had to be thankful for. He held his head down and bawled, not wanting to move his broken hand anymore. He was even beginning to feel a bit lightheaded, too.

Neo growled to himself, taking hold of N. Gin's other wrist. "You'd better say that more often..." Neo knew that N. Gin was supposed to be thankful for everything his master gave to him, even if it was negative. When N. Gin felt his other hand being held, he let off a distressed noise. The cyborg squeezed his eyes shut, unable to watch his other hand become disfigured like the other.

The superior man showed no hint of mercy when he twisted N. Gin's wrist again, and he caused it to snap like the other, if not louder. The poor man gritted his teeth, attempting to silence his cries this time around, coughing up another round of blood. Neo sadistically continued to twist N. Gin's wrist until it was at an awkward and painful angle. N. Gin soon figured that he'd keep doing this until he heard him cry out in pain, and that's what he soon did. His vocal chords were starting to ache, and it wasn't as loud as his previous cries.

Neo hissed and gripped N. Gin's broken wrist painfully tight. "Louder!" He commanded his servant. N. Gin tried to scream louder, which he barely did. His shriek ended in a whine, and he cleared his throat, turning to spit out mucus. His throat was practically burning by now, though nothing really injured it aside his loud hollering. Neo rolled his eyes and dropped the cyborg's wrist. "I suppose that was passable..."

N. Gin let his wrist drop beside him, and he groaned softly, each of his breaths heavy. "It... it hurts..." His voice cracked, making it sound awful.

Neo picked up the scalpel that had fallen to the ground and got up onto his feet. "That's the point," He went over the the cupboard again to clean the scalpel and put it away, leaving the poor cyborg to his pain. N. Gin only nodded, and he struggled to get onto his feet, only to become dizzy and collapse onto his knees. "M-master... I can barely stand..." He huffed, as he had to nurse his wounds if Neo had finished with him.

Neo blandly sighed and he turned to look at N. Gin. "And..? How is that my problem?"

"M-my wounds cannot get... infected," He barely spoke clearly, his voice cracking and slurred. "My head is light... a-and I need to n-nurse my wounds..." He then thought about his broken wrists, and realized that he'd need someone to help him out. "...o-or at least _someone_ to... to bandage them for me..."

The taller man made his way over to N. Gin after putting away the medical tool, and he looked down at the poor cyborg. "And I suppose you want _me_ to do it?" He grumbled.

N. gin nodded nervously. "I... I can't get work d-done if I'm... injured like this..."

Neo gave an annoyed sighed, since N. Gin did have a good point. "Alright, then, N. Gin..." He huffed.

N. Gin brightened up a bit, and he leaned towards Neo. "Thank you, v-very much..." He expressed a half-assed smile, one of what seemed to be of gratitude. No matter how much Neo hurt him, he was still broken enough to have positive feelings about his master. Neo gripped N. Gin's arm and yanked him up, making N. Gin squeak in surprise. He began to lead his servant towards the medical bay, and N. Gin was thankful that his legs weren't broken. If they were, Neo would've been having a bad time carrying the chubby cyborg.

* * *

TBC


End file.
